BCMA is involved in B cell differentiation and signaling and is known to be expressed on non-malignant differentiated B cells and plasma cells. Several groups have confirmed surface expression of BCMA on multiple myeloma (MM), with one group finding it as an alternative to CD138 as a FACS marker for malignant plasma cells from fresh or frozen patient bone marrow samples with mean relative mean fluorescence intensity (MFI) between 9-16 (n=35) (Frigyesi, I., et al. Robust isolation of malignant plasma cells in multiple myeloma. Blood 123, 1336-1340 (2014); Tai, Y. T., et al. Novel afucosylated anti-B cell maturation antigen-monomethyl auristatin F antibody-drug conjugate (GSK2857916) induces potent and selective anti-multiple myeloma activity. Blood (2014)). Given the significant role for BCMA in multiple myeloma, antibodies that recognize BCMA, and methods of using such agents, are desired.